Weird Wednesday
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: JONAS. Nick and Macy are best friends...but what happens when one day, they wake up...and they're each other. This could be the weirdest Wednesday ever. Nick/Macy friendship and romance at the end. Multi-chaptered.


"_Freaky Friday_ is so fake." Nick stared at the television. "The only reason I even watch this stupid movie is because Lindsey Lohan is in it."

"Shut up, this is my favorite part!" Macy said.

"_So, I'm in your body and you're in my body."_

"Macy, you're mouthing the words," Nick rolled his eyes. Why were girls so obsessed with movies they liked? It wasn't like Macy hadn't forced him to watch the movie with her a bajillion times. _The things I do for my best friend…_

"Why do girls like chick flicks so much?" Nick scrunched up his nose, hitting the pause button on the remote. Macy turned and shot him a dirty look.

"Why are guys so insensitive?" Macy retorted.

"You don't know what it's like to be a guy," Nick scoffed.

"And you don't know what it's like to be a girl, so shut up, _por favor,_" Macy smirked, playing the movie again.

"This is ridiculous," Nick pointed at the television screen. "Because of a stupid fortune cookie they switch bodies? Dumb. Dumb. **Dumb.**"

"If you were a girl, you'd be such a bitch." Macy rolled her eyes. Nick looked at Macy in surprise.

"Looks like Ms. Goody Two Shoes has a potty mouth…" Nick teased, poking Macy in the arm.

"Well, you would be,"

"And if you were a guy, you'd be suck a dickhead," Nick laughed gleefully, enjoying the look on Macy's face. "But you would never last a day as a guy, so it doesn't matter."

Infuriated, Macy hit the pause button. "Oh, I wouldn't, would I?"

"Nope, you wouldn't." Nick popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Now, play the movie, I want to poke more fun at it,"

"You wouldn't last a MINUTE as a girl," Macy chuckled.

"All I know is that you would lose your mind being a guy,"

"You wanna bet?"

Nick clapped his hands sarcastically. "Oh, yes, Macy! Let's switch bodies and find out! Who's got a fortune cookie?"

Macy turned off the movie. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm going to sleep. You?"

"Yeah, why not," Nick grabbed a blanket from the footrest and handed it to Macy, who curled up into a ball and was snoring within seconds. Nick chuckled.

"Good night, Macy,"

***

The morning sunlight shone through the cracks in the window of the JONAS house. Startled by the light, Macy immediately uncurled and stood up lazily. She looked down, confused. Did she get…taller?

Oh, well. She liked the view from there.

She brought a hand up to rub her eyes—whoa, they were huge. And she was in SERIOUS need of a manicure.

"Okay, that's weird," Macy said slowly. Her eyes opened wide. "Weird…"She cried, repeating the word. "Why is my voice deeper?" Sore throat, possibly? Yeah, maybe that was it.

_Or, _Macy chuckled to herself, _Freaky Friday came true and I'm Nick. _Macy laughed at her own inside joke. Then the light bulb went off.

"Oh my FRACK!" Macy screamed, dashing up the stairs quickly. Her eyes darted around the small tile bathroom. "Mirror…mirror…" her eyes locked on the medicine cabinet. "Mirror!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her way towards the mirror. "Alright, Macy," she assured herself in her newly-found deep voice. "You are just...dreaming. Right…dreaming. And when you open your eyes, you will be in the living room, curled in a human sphere, snoring next to Nick. Unless you are Nick." Slowly, her eyelids lifted from its tight spot. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God, ohGOD, OH MY GOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Macy whisper-screamed at her reflection. She touched her face in disbelief. "I'm Nick." Macy whimpered, touching the dark curls on top of her head. "I'm Nick Lucas."

Macy realized she couldn't look at her reflection anymore. It was too frightening and…weird.

Her eyes darted downwards. Her mouth dropped open in horror.

"I HAVE A BONER!" Macy cried.

"Yes, Nick," a very sleepy Joe shuffled into the bathroom. "It's what guys get in the morning when they dream about girls. Now, could you please shut up so I can go back to sleep?"

"Um," Macy cleared her throat. "Sure, uh, Joe." Suddenly, she stuck out her fist. "er, pound it, my brother!"

Joe gave her—or him—a strange look. He nodded slowly. "Okayyy."

He scratched the side of his arm and walked back to his bedroom.

Once Joe was gone, Macy shut the door and locked it.

"This is not good," Macy sighed. "Okay, okay—just breathe. Oh, God—how am I going to take a shower?"

Suddenly, the doorknob was being jiggled. Macy heard her old voice crying through the door.

"OH MY GOD, LET ME IN!"

Macy turned and yanked open the door. Nick stood there shaking with disbelief.

"I am you, and you are me…." Nick said slowly, his face—or her face—turning red slowly.

"Yeah," Macy laughed sheepishly. "Like Freaky Friday."

"I have just one question," Nick—or Macy's—eyeball twitched. "HOW THE FRACK DID WE END UP LIKE THIS?"

"I…have no idea, honestly," Macy started to pace the room. "All I know is that we're going to have to be each other until we can figure out what happened and how to change us back."

"Well, I can't be a girl!" Nick cried, shaking Macy. "You said it yourself last night!"

"Well, now you're me and I'm you and there's NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Macy screamed. "So, we're just going to have to go along with this,"

"This is frickin' crazy!" Nick paced the room. "When I said Freaky Friday was crazy, I meant it! This is ridiculous, Macy—Nick—whatever! I'm a girl now! I have girl hair, and girl eyes, and a girl voice." His voice dropped dangerously low and he glared at Macy. "Macy, I have a _**vagina**_."

"And you think I want a penis?" Macy cried. "We're going to have to figure something out here, Nick—I mean, Macy—I mean—I don't know what I mean!"

"This is insane," Nick slammed the door and locked it. "I have a concert tonight."

"And I have my—" Macy whispered something.

"What?"

"I have my—" more murmurs.

"WHAT?"

"I HAVE MY PERIOD!"

"EW, NO!" Nick shook his head rapidly. "I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing!"

"Well, I don't know how to pee standing up, so we're even," Macy snapped.

"Alright, alright," Nick sighed and opened the door. "Let's just teach each other how to be each other when everyone's gone,"

Nick—or rather, Macy?—walked off. Macy—Nick?—walked after him.

"Good, because I don't know how to pee,"

With a puzzled expression, Joe stared after them.


End file.
